What's Happening?
by Imagine.John.Lennon
Summary: Something is wrong with the borders at Camp Half-Blood, and Percy and Annabeth need to find out why. I need a better title! Sorry if the characters are OOC, I'm not Rick.


**Okay, this is my 1st fanfic, so don't be harsh. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, i'm not Rick Riordan. Also, this is a movie verse, so everything that happened in the movie, well, happened, but there are characters from the book as well. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJatO series, or the movie (nomatter how much I want to). I am not Rick Riordan (as I stated above) or Chris Columbus.**

"Annabeth. _Annabeth!_"

I felt someone shaking me, trying to wake me up. My eyes fluttered open and I gazed lazily into the eyes of my half-brother, Malcom.

"Its almost time for breakfast and if you don't go now, all the good food will be gone." He said, walking out the door.

I shifted around in bed to look at the alarm clock, and it read _9:30. _Damn it! This is the third time I've overslept this week. It's probably due to the fack that I spend my evening thinking about my best friend. Lately, he is all that I've been thinking about. I'm starting to think that I have stronger feelings for him, as in I think i'm _in love_ with him. I shuddered at the thought. Children of Athena aren't supposed to fall in love like this but, I just can't help it. His eyes, his smile, his hair..._ Stop it Annabeth! You don't have all day!_

I finally got out of bed and grabbed by jean shorts and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair after I had gotten dressed and then started to walk toward the dining pavillion. I didn't register it as bad at the time, but it was raining. I silently cursed under my breath, and ran back past the Hermes and Aphrodite cabins to get my waterproof jacket. Running to the pavillion for the the second time, I heard someone coming up behind me, fast. I stopped in my tracks and spun around only to run into the person that was following me. I fell backwards, underneath who ever it was and thats when I got a glimpse of their face. It was Percy. Of course. That seeweed brain would walk right behind me, trying to scare me. I got up quickly, a blush covering my cheeks.

"Watch where you're going next time, Seeweed Brain." I said with a playful smirk, not really being mad.

"Umm, well... uhh-" He stuttered, still on the floor. He was clearly still half asleep. I don't think he's woken up this early in his life. He usually skips out on breakfast.

I helped him up and punched him on the shoulder playfully and then he smiled that wonderful, sweet smile that makes me forget to breathe, and I smiled back, not being able to fight the urge.

He turned to look down the hill, past the rest of the other cabins, at the pavillion and then grabbed my arm and dragged me towards it.

"Come on Wise Girl! They're serving waffles today and if we don't get there in time they'll be gone!" He cried out, like a five year old. He was serious though, he had the look on his face tht meant he had to get what he wanted. I smiled at him, not being able to keep it in. He dragged me all the way down to the pavillion, let me go, and ran to grab his plate.

-o0o-

I made my way over to the Athena table as soon as we walked into the pavillion. By that time, the Harpies had already placed the food on our table (we were second to last in getting our food), so I quickly grabbed mine and went to wait for my turn to make the burnt offering. Once I sat down again, I looked over to where Percy was. He looked happy, sitting there scarfing down his waffles like that was the only food he would get for weeks. He finally finished, took a breath, and looked around before catching my eye. I saw his face light up and his lips turned into a crooked smile.

After made our burnt offerings, Chiron stand up and everyone quickly sat down.

"I have an announcement to make," He stated, using an authority-like tone. "Something has gone wrong on Olympus" Everyone gasped, and started whispering madly to one another.

I saw Chiron walk over, using his cane, to where Percy was sitting and mutter something to him so the rest of us couldn't hear. Then Percy got up and walked over to the side of the Athena table where I was sitting.

"Hey Annabeth, Chiron told me to tell you to go see him after lunch, 'kay?" He said. His mind wasn't really into what he was saying, because he wasn't looking at me, he was staring off into the distance. I wonder what Chiron had told him... It seemed to be making him think.

He then walked away, throwing his food in the trash and walking to his cabin. I also got up and followed him, he was clearly worried about something. As soon as I took the 1st step out of the pavillion, I realized what was wrong. It was raining. It was never supposed to rain here. The borders protected us from that. _Di imortales _(**A/N: spelling?). **The borders. They're weakening.

**Haha. Cliffy!**

**Okay, I have a problem. I have no idea where to go from here. Help? I'm sure it will come to me eventually, but if you want more of the story, I need help. Also, I need a betareader. **

**-skafreak10**


End file.
